1. Field
A cellulose-based conductive composite, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various commercially available electronic devices emit electromagnetic radiation which may disturb and interrupt a broadcast by television, radio and other communication devices. Such an interrupting phenomenon caused by the electromagnetic radiation is called electromagnetic interference (hereinafter referred to as EMI).
It is thus desired to limit the EMI emitted from various electronic devices within an appropriate range, so ongoing studies on an EMI shielding material have been carried out to shield the EMI release from the electronic devices.
EMI shielding methods include suppressing the electromagnetic radiation generated from the source of electromagnetic radiation in an electronic device, and blocking the radiation from being emitted to the outside of the electronic device. When the emitting device is surrounded by a material such as a metal can having a metal bond and high electrical conductivity, it may be shielded by the Faraday shield effect.
However, there remains a need in further research of various electromagnetic wave shielding materials, which are capable of substituting pure metal in lighter-weight electronic devices, easier processes, and the like.